All the Wrong Places
by moonstonedawn
Summary: A story about finding love, in all the wrong places.


As I, Hermione Jean Granger, entered my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I was lonely, to say the least. Everyone was out of my reach. I could tell Harry was not even open to the dating scene and Ron… well I didn't care. I was a lonely brainy witch, but this year that would change.

Along the train ride I kept my eyes out for candidates for my 15 year old heart to capture, but alas, they were just not my style. I then saw a boy walking down the passageway tall blonde and lank, this boy was just beautiful and I desperately wanted to see his face. As he turned a corner I caught a glimpse of none other than Draco Malfoy.

I tried desperately to cast the image away but unfortunately the air was no pensive and the thought of seeing Draco both excited and terrified me. I mean he was my sworn enemy. I had even punched him two years ago! How could I be attracted to him now? It was unfathomable, completely stupid. I must have just been tired, yes that was it. Once I got a good night sleep in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory I would be just fine.

I woke up feeling refreshed and alive, ready for classes to start. I breezed through charms and I could've taken DADA in my sleep. I walked into potions and was hit with an unusual feeling, it was like my head stopped working and my heart was beating like crazy. I couldn't comprehend what I was feeling until I saw HIM.

It was weird, he had been in my other classes, but something about the dungeons must have made me notice. I must have been staring because he looked at me and said "What are you looking at? Filthy little mudblood." I was trapped in my emotions. I hated him which only made my attraction to him stronger. I turned quickly and took my seat. My face was the color of a tomato.

Harry asked me what that was all about and I just shrugged my face hot still from the emotions that were spiraling in my head. How could I be attracted to a slytherin? Not just any slytherin but Draco Malfoy the son of a death eater. I must be delirious, yes that must be it.

Days went by and I still couldn't stop thinking about how much I was attracted to him. Harry and Ron knew something was up and just assumed I was with someone else. Because it was completely out of character for me to be in like with a slytherin. I mean me, Hermione Jean Malfoy? Can you even imagine that, hah what a good one.

I bumped into Draco walking into the great hall the next morning. He spun around and said "watch where you're going, filthy little mudblood." Without even thinking I responded with a shocking, "sorry." He looked at me in disbelief and I couldn't blame him. I just quickened my pace to the Gryffindor table and began to stuff my idiotic mouth with toast.

I was completely certifiably insane. I had to be. Draco is my enemy but I like him… maybe even more than like? My head is tumbling and my heart is beating. We have double potions today… DOUBLE. I had to spend twice the amount of time in the room with that hot blonde enemy of mine. I blundered through potions and by then, if they didn't before, Ron and Harry sure knew something was up.

But I disappeared before they had a chance to ask, I was off to Myrtle's bathroom, because I had a surprise up my sleeve. I had been brewing polyjuice potion for a month in the event we needed it this term and I needed it now. I transformed myself into Pansy Parkinson. And I went after Draco.

"Draco," I shouted as I saw him in the hall. He came to talk to me, well I suppose to Pansy. "What is it pansy? I'm busy." He spoke short to me and was looking around furtively as if waiting for someone. "Who are you looking for Draco? The Granger girl?" I teased. His face got the slightest hint of pink in it as he was all too quick to deny my statement.

"You ARE looking for her!" I all but shouted at him. "_Hush _pansy my god. I just wanted to tell her something." He said as he began to turn. I could see a hint of anxiety in his eyes and was thankful to notice my potion was wearing off. I slipped back to my room changed into my robes and went Malfoy hunting.

I just casually walked the Hogwarts corridors, waiting for him to pass by. And when I caught a brief glimpse of that white-blonde hair I moved into action. Darting through first years like a snake I managed to cross paths with him and make it look like a completely unintentional event.

"Granger!" Draco said in a harsh yet, slightly nervous tone. "What is it Malfoy? I am on my way to the library." It was a convincing lie; at least I hoped it was. "Oh well I just wanted to see if y wanted to help me with some homework? I need to receive exceeds expectations or my father will kill me." I was completely dumbfounded. Draco Malfoy, pureblood Slytherin, quidditch seeker, was asking a mudblood Gryffindor to help him. This had to be a joke.

"What kind of joke is this? Are you going to make my notes explode in my face? Or enchant my quill to write backwards while I get books? Well I am not falling for this one Malfoy." I started to turn around hoping he would follow. "Hermione wait!" He had never used my first name before. I turned slowly just in case. "I want to make it up to you; you know how horrible I've been."

Well I must have been dreaming as he escorted me to the library and we studied together. I was going crazy. As I got up to return the books we had used I noticed that the row was empty. And the library was nearly empty as well. So I turned around to call Draco over and found he was already there.

What was a girl to do? I grabbed his green and silver tie, dragged his face closer to my own, and planted a soft light kiss on his lips. Not a long kiss and not a kiss filled with lust, just light touch, almost non-existent. Just as a test. He looked shocked and sort of stared at me. Then he grabbed my face and gave me a kiss that would make any girls knees go weak.

As he finally wrenched himself away from my lips we both got very quiet. A quill could've dropped and we would've jumped. It was like neither of us knew what to do; we were enemies for pete's sake! But we stood there, in the quiet library gazing into each others eyes longingly.

"I don't know what to say, Hermione that was so sudden, so unexpected." Draco said quietly as if talking any louder might break the spell we seemed to be under. "I'm sorry Draco, I couldn't resist. I know we hated each other before this but I think I am starting to like you, as a boyfriend. But I understand if you-" he cut me off with another kiss. I was a goner.

I sent Draco a note during potions class the next day. It read "Tell no one. Meet me in the library tonight. 10 o'clock." He smiled as he read it and quickly stashed it away before anyone could notice. And the rest of the day seemed to go by slower than molasses in an hourglass. By the time nine rolled around we all got into bed but I snagged Harry's cloak and left, unnoticed.

The library is an interesting place, especially after hours. I had never done anything this bad, so dangerous if we were to get caught. Especially by professor Snape. But he must have had no fear as he strode into the library not hidden in any way. He sauntered casually over to my leaned his arm against the shelf and kissed me softly. When he drew back with a smile he said, "I have wanted that for so long."

I giggled in spite of myself because he just made me feel like a little girl. I had come here to talk but so far that wasn't working out in my favor. Then again being kissed by the gorgeous Draco was pretty favorable. But seriously we needed to talk. So between kisses I said "Draco, can we talk?"

He said sure so I, of course, started babbling about how he couldn't like me and it must have been a joke. He silenced me with a kiss and said. "Hermione I have liked you since first year, but I was to shy to let you know. And I know this will have to be a secret relationship but I want you. Any way I can get you."

I blushed despite myself, he wanted ME. Hermione, I was wanted by the beautiful slytherin boy. And so we continued the night, just talking, and maybe a little bit of kissing but that should stay in the chamber of secrets if you ask me.

The Hogsmeade trip was coming up and I couldn't wait. Draco had asked me to meet him in the three broomsticks, In the private room off to the back, so that we could be together, secretly. Our secret rendezvous in the darker places late at night were so romantic. But I would give anything for us to be able to hold hands in the halls between classes.

We sat in our private room and just talked, kissed a little and just enjoyed each other. Then just as things heated up a little the door opened and who should come in but the nasty horrible Rita Skeeter.

"Well well well. What do we have here? Forbidden love? Is it a secret? Well, not for long!" and with that she laughed her way out. "oh Draco, what are we going to do?" I said with worry. "Don't worry, I'll write father. Make up some story about what happened and he will cancel it faster than you can say…I love you."

I took in an involuntary gasp when he said those words. "I love you Draco." And with that we picked up where we left off before Rita broke it up. We left the Three Broomsticks staggered with me leaving first. That way no one knew we were together. And Draco needed a few extra minutes to compose himself.

Well Draco's father caught the evil Skeeter before she could print our secret, But Draco forgot one thing, Rita knew our secret and could tell Lucius. So Draco received a letter to return home immediately for a family conference. I knew this couldn't be good.

Draco asked me to come with him to his parents, this couldn't possibly be a wise idea and I told him so, but he insisted and I caved. We went to Malfoy manor with confidence to do what needed to be done. I was secretly terrified that Lucius would kill me, or Draco, but I couldn't show that fear.

Draco walked in holding my hand dragging me behind him. "Mother I'm home!" He shouted into the quiet manor. Narcissa Malfoy came out from around the corner. "Draco! How mommy has missed- who is this?" She said with a confused look on her face. "Mother this is Hermione Granger, my girlfriend."

"Oh no Draco, your father will not hear of it." She said terrified. "Cissy is that Draco I hear?" said none other than Lucius Malfoy. He could be heard coming down the stairs. "Hurry Miss Granger hide!" Mrs. Malfoy said urgently. "Hurry!"

I was swift to obey and ducked behind the sofa as Lucius came into view. "Hello my boy." He said giving Draco a firm, maybe to rough, slap on the shoulder. "And who else did I hear in here? I swear it sounded like the filthy mudblood." Draco could be seen clenching his fist, but this went unnoticed by his father.

"Speaking of the mudblood that nasty Skeeter made up quite the story about you two Draco. She said she walked in on you two kissing. HA! As if my boy would even consider touching filthy trash like her." Lucius laughed to himself. But Draco wasn't laughing.

"Father I love her. She is brilliant, and beautiful, and kind. I want to be with her. Come here Hermione." I slowly stood up from my hiding spot. Lucius's face began to contort as he screamed with rage "YOU! You disgrace the name of Malfoy!" he yelled as he pulled out his wand "CRUCIO!"

I jumped in front of Draco and took the curse myself. Suddenly I was in unbearable pain, indescribable pain. I was blinded. Draco pulled out his own wand and screamed "STUPIFY!" aimed at his father. And suddenly relief was brought. Draco was by my side helping me to breathe again.

But Draco should've kept his eye on his father for no sooner than I sat up, I was pushed to the ground by the pain of another Cruciatus Curse. It was maddening the pain was, it took all of my will and strength to just remain sane through the pain. All I could hear was "Expelliarmus." And the pain stopped again.

I blinked and saw Narcissa Malfoy holding her husbands wand. "Lucius Malfoy. You are the disgrace. Our son came here with his lovely girlfriend to show us that he was happy and you nearly killed her. You will apologize and you will accept this whether you want to or not." She said, I was touched that she would go to such risks to help us.

Draco lifted me onto the sofa, and held my hand until I felt alright to sit up and speak. "Mrs. Malfoy," I said although my voice was quite hoarse. "Thank you for what you have done, how can I ever repay you?"

She just smiled and said, "You make my son happy and that is all a mother could ever ask for. Welcome to the family Hermione." I was in tears again, but this time it was from happiness. I was welcomed. Maybe not by Lucius yet, but by others, and that felt wonderful.

I was back at Hogwarts the next day and Draco was helping me to my table. There wasn't a single student who hadn't heard about the incident at Malfoy manor so we knew it was safe to be together in public. "Hermione is it true?" said a quite terrified Ronald Weasley. "Yes Ronald it is, I am in love with Draco Malfoy," was my gleeful response.

"And all of you can just deal with it because I did not take two Cruciatus Curses just for my friends to degrade me." And with that they all resumed eating. For the next few weeks Draco walked me everywhere and I loved it. He held my hand, kissed my goodnight, and spent every possible moment with me. I never wanted term to end but alas it had to,

On the train ride home we talked, promised to write, and he even agreed to come visit me in the muggle world. We parted ways at kings cross but we did not part for good. Because we both knew that we were stronger than anything that would try to break us apart.

The End.


End file.
